Of Age
by Xment2bursX
Summary: When Atlantis’ only prince, Garth, turns of age, a special gift is in order: his first human slave. Not just any human though, but famous archer, Roy Harper. AU. Slash. Rated for language, sextype things, slavery and mentions of drugs. Cptr 6 up at last!
1. The gift

**Disclaimer: I don't own TT or the characters in it.**

**Summary: When Atlantis' only prince, Garth, turns of age, a special gift is in order: his first human slave. Not just any human though, but famous archer, Roy Harper. Very AU. Slash. Rated for language, sex-type things, mentions of drugs and slavery.**

**Note: Very AU. Garth lives under-water is Atlantis, Starfire on Tamoran and Raven in Azarath and so forth. Tamoran, Azarath and Atlantis know about each other, I'm not sure if this would ever happen in the comic/cartoon but whatever. There are no Titans and no super villains. Not all the Titans will be in this fic, but there may be cameos. **

**I know that **_**Carnifax **_**- a great writer, so go read her spaqua stories now! - has started a 'Roy-is-Garths-slave' fic - '**_**A man owned' - **_**but once I mentioned to her how spooky it was that I had started writing one myself, she told me to continue it. Something about seeing how each others plays out XD **

**So, but yeah, she gave me - basically - permission to post this, considering she got to the idea first. And soooooo… I'll dedicate it her. Her and my lovely DA sister XxDemonBBxX - who will totally kill me after reading this :P **

**Chapter one: The gift.**

A sharp, loud knock at the large door awoke a dark haired teen from his slumber and he forced himself to stumble groggily out of his bed, knowing that he would never be allowed to sleep in. Especially not today. Rubbing the sleep out of his all purple eyes, the boy swung the heavy wooden door open to reveal a very scared looking girl. She 'eeped' and turned red, forcing her eyes not to stray down the handsome boy's nearly naked body. He cocked a thin dark eyebrow at her silence and she quickly corrected herself, desperately trying to remember her training.

"G-good morning, your highness." She curtseyed as she spoke. "I h-have been sent to… to wake you."

The boy, still half asleep, turned to look out his tall windows. "It's not even dawn yet." He murmured, twisting his neck to work out the kinks. "What time's it?"

The young maid swallowed nervously. "Err… I left the kitchen to wake you at half four. I-It must be near to five now, Prince Garth." He groaned and the girl quickly continued. "Their majesties wish f-for you to join them, err… in the throne room…?"

The prince, now more awake, was confused as to why the girl was so nervous. Practically the whole kingdom knew of how… well, unstuck-up he was… unless this was one of the many new maids his father had hired? Decideding that this was the reason, he immediately changed his stance to a more relaxed and less intimidating one.

"The throne room you say? Hm, odd I wonder why…"

The girl looked happy to be able to answer one of his questions. "I believe it has something to do with a party of sorts, my lord, and they did tell me that you were to be wearing adequate clothing when down there, I -" Suddenly, she paled, looking completely mortified that she had spoken so much. Garth raised his eyebrows, amused, as she blushed. "S-sorry, sir, it was not my place…"

Garth laughed and waved a hand to dismiss her apology. "Not to worry. Now, a party…?"

The maid nodded, speaking slower now as if to make sure she only said what was needed. "Not today, I'd imagine… B-but a party that needs your assistance? As for today… I was told to prepare for guests…-"

Garth groaned suddenly, smacking his hand against his head. '_How could I have forgotten?'_ He thought, not sure whether to be excited or fearful of the looming event. He swore roughly under his breath, only realising he had done it when the maid gasped. He fought the urge to swear again, he was forever forgetting that princes are not to swear - especially in the presence of a lady. He gave an apologetic smile to the girl.

"My apologies. Now, I must be getting ready; thank you." Knowing that he was allowed to not wait for an answer - and that he shouldn't care about one - the dark haired boy shut his door and turned to lean against it with a sigh. He shouldn't be worried, he should be happy! But, the feeling of uneasiness refuse to leave him, even as he washed up quickly and got dressed.

'_I'm being stupid.'_ He told himself. _'I bet no other Atlantian was worried about turning of age…but, then again, no other Atlantian has to deal with the king and queen celebrating it along with the whole of freaking Atlantis!'_

It wasn't just the celebrations he was worried about - though he was worried about the,. It was the party that was being thrown in his honour in just a few weeks. He had never had - nor been too - a party before, due to his eyes. Besides, for many years, his mother, the queen of the under-water kingdom, had been trying to find him a suitor. However, his father - ever the traditionalist - had opposed to her 'matchmaking' as Garth had not been of age. But now… after today… there would be nothing in-between him and the line of 'possible suitors'. He shuddered at the thought of them and tried to turn his thoughts to happier things. Like the presents that were surely awaiting him down stairs…?

There was a split second of hesitation before Garth ran out the room at full speed, almost falling down the stairs in an attempt to get to the throne room.

* * *

Yawning, Garth looked outside. '_It must be around ten… By the gods! I've been here for five hours?! …Seemed like longer…'_ He responded to himself dryly. True, he had been excited at first but five hours of sitting and doing nothing but looking at gifts brought to you from people you don't even know… well, it was a little more than boring.

"… And this next gift is from Koriandr', princess of the planet Tamaran." Garth's pointed ears perked as the information came from the stewards mouth. Kori was a great friend and he had missed her terribly. "She sends a note of regret at not being here but accepts the invitation to the party." Garth sat up straight, a little annoyed that his parents had sent out the invitations with asking him, but his excitement over ruled it. A square box was carried to him and Garth let out a sound of astonishment as the lid as opened.

His mother reached over to lift the sparkling necklace out to inspect it. The wiring was black but the stone was a deep purple, matching Garth's eyes. Like all the other presents, even though this one was more important to him, was inspected and then placed away for later.

The steward spoke again, making Garth more excited.

"…And this would be from priestess Raven, of Azarath. She sends her best wishes and says that she shall be here before the party." Garth nodded, Raven spend much time in Atlantis; the demon child disliked her home dimension and enjoyed coming to the castle when ever possible. A heavy, wrapped, square parcel was passed to him and - forgetting, in his eagerness, that he was to maintain a royal appearance - he quickly ripped open the paper to reveal a large book called 'Worlds and dimensions.'

Garth grinned down at the large book. Raven knew how much he was interested in other words from his own. Having never been outside Atlantis - or, even, the safety of the castle - he had always been intrigued by the land-world's and the other dimensions. Meeting Raven and Koriandr' had excited him to no end and he was desperate to learn their ways. Of course, their where so many other planets and dimensions he had yet to learn of but the world that he was most curious of, was actually the closest to him.

No humans could survive the trip down to Atlantis unless taken by extreme measures and there was no chance that they could find they're own way. They could live in the main city, but only because the dome surrounding it stopped the pressure and filtered oxygen in. Some Atlantians, depending on their status and wealth, kept human's as slaves or 'Pets'. There were none in the castle though, and thus he had never even seen one; only in the few books he owned on the subject.

A cough brought him out of his trail of thought as his father removed the book - eyeing it with distaste - from his lap to allow the next gift to be presented. The steward spoke again, sounding more annoyed for having waited for so long.

"The last gift is from the race of -" The man hesitated, re-reading his information before continuing. "The race of the Psions." (1)

Garth's eyebrow's shot up. The Atlantians had never been on good terms with the Psions; the race had a very shady past. Garth wasn't allowed to know the details but what he did know is that the Atlantians and the Tameranians had been allied against the sadistic group of alien scientists many years ago; when the Psions were kidnapping different species of humanoids and experimenting on them. A war had been very close to breaking out but, for reasons unknown to Garth, the Psions backed down. Since then it had been a shaky relationship between them and Garth was confused about why they would send him a present. His question was answered when the steward opened his mouth again.

"The Psions wish to congratulate Prince Garth on becoming of age and hope that their gift will help strengthen the bond between us and them." Garth held back a snicker at the faces his parents and the servants present in the room made; the Psions had sent him a gift to make peace - or, rather, suck up. The steward walked out the open doors - presumably to get said gift. Garth sat in silence as the room broke out into whispers and jumped only slightly as his father pressed his hands into Garth's ears in an attempt to block out his own whisper to his wife.

"Berra… What do you make of this? It's quite a surprise for them to make such a bold move."

The queen shuffled slightly before smoothing out the wrinkles in her gown. "I'm not sure… I heard that they sent Koriander' a present last month, too, when she come of age!" She whispered back shaking her head. "Apparently it was her own human slave, right from Earth! Think of the trouble they must have gone through for that."

The king frowned, tightening his hold on his son's ears so that their voices became more muffled. "How odd…"

"Thar? What's odd?"

The elder Atlantian leaned in slightly. "Didn't you know? Young Raven was also given her own human as a slave from them… six months ago, was her birthday wasn't it?" His eyes went wide. "You don't think that -"

Four sets of steps entering the room cut the king off; who immediately sat straight in his chair again and released Garth from his hold. Garth, whose head had been pushed down slightly to look at the floor, lifted his head when his mother let out a gasp. When his dark eyes found the steward, he let out one of his own. Two guards stood beside the steward, who at this point looked rather uncomfortable, and in between them was a slightly smaller figure that Garth instantly recognised as a chained human boy, his face down as he looked determinedly at the ground.

He looked around Garth's age and was probably just as tall - if not taller than the prince. He had pale skin, almost like his own but without the almost gray-ish tone that Atlantian's possessed and a shock of dark, wet orange hair that fell into his face. Garth only realised that his father had moved out of his chair when the king placed a hand under the boy's chin to bring up his face. The human had a slightly pointed face, with smooth clear skin marred only by a light dusting of freckles over his nose, and a stubborn scowl adoring it. The wet hair was messy and fell about his face and eyes.

And what eyes! Garth had never seen such a infatuating green colour and he _never, ever_ expected to see it in someone's eyes. The king tuned the boy's head to himself, obviously inspecting the human as if he was another one of Garth's gifts, allowing the prince to see the side of his head and the glittering red stud that was pierced into the boy's ear.

"He doesn't look to bad." Garth blinked at his father, who was now circling the human. "He'll have to be checked out, of course." He paused and sighed, starting back up to his throne. "This just got a lot more troubling." He murmured, sitting down heavily. The queen nodded, chewing her lip in thought of something to say.

"…D- does he have a name?" She said finally.

The steward nodded and hurriedly shifted through his sheets. "Ah, here we are. On Earth he was known as 'Roy Harper'. I, err, have the information on him here…"

Garth's mother motion the servant forward and took the papers gently before reading through them. "Hmm… American… 17... Family history unknown… Adopted… Medical history unknown… there's no criminal record here either… Career - Archer?"

She lowered her papers to peer at Roy before looking quickly at her husband and shrugging. The king hummed in thinking, eyeing the boy again.

"I suppose he could have the build for it… We'd have to see him in action to know of course." He chuckled. "I doubt he could shoot very far though… he doesn't look strong enough for it."

Roy's head snapped up to narrow his eyes at the king and Garth was amazed. The boy didn't seemed that bothered about being kidnapped and taken as a pet for someone but he looked utterly insulted and defensive about his skills being underestimated.

Garth was completely confused at the situation. This was a boy - a _human_ boy! Was this a joke? There was no way Garth could accept a person as a gift! He had always been taught to accept all gifts with thanks and appreciation, he had been taught to ignore the feelings of others…. But his heart had always gone against it. He had a hard enough time accepting that they had servants - he only did so because they were Atlantians, his own race. To take someone else of another race… Garth's head spun. Did his parents not see that this wasn't going to happen?!

Apparently not, as seconds late his mother spoke again. "I suppose we should have him examined and cleaned up?" She pointed at a few servants. "Get the medical examiner and a human researcher, they'll do the job." Her hand moved to some maids. "Draw him a bath and some suitable clothing."

The king tapped his chin. "The room next to Garth's isn't being used… He could be put in there… He should be near him after all." He nodded to himself a few times before ordering the room to be set up and Roy to be taken to the examining room.

Which is when Garth snapped; standing up abruptly as Roy was turned forcibly towards the door, his voice shook as he spoke.

"What is happening!?"

* * *

The room was silent and Garth's call rang out on the stone walls. Everyone stopped moving and turned to look at him, including Roy who raised a red eyebrow and looking like someone in great amusement despite his situation. Garth's parents stared at him in shock, neither able to do any thing but blink at their son's outburst.

Garth pointed a finger at Roy whose other eyebrow joined the first in surprise. "He- I …I…" He breathed deeply. "That is a human!"

Roy snorted and Garth turned to stare at him; partly because it wasn't the thing to do in a situation, partly because it was the first sound he had made but mostly because no one had ever done something like that to him before. He was used to not questioning and not making fun of what he said; the royal part of him despised how the boy didn't know his place while he himself was rather excited by this prospect. But those thoughts were pushed from him as his father gripped his arm and guided him down to his seat.

"Garth," He hissed into his sons pointed ear. "What has gotten into you?" Garth blinked several times as his mother stood to shoo everyone back to their business. "You should know better than to react like that."

"I… But, it's a _human_." Garth said, looking up at his father, as if it explained everything.

"A human that is to be your personal slave."

Garth paused, thinking carefully. "And… You do not think this wrong? T-to have pulled someone from their home and enslave them?"

The queen sighed, having gotten rid of everyone else she moved forwards to kneel at Garth's feet and take his hand in hers.

"Oh Garth, my little prince, you think so much of everyone else." She smiled up at him gently. "I know it seems hard, but soon you will come to realise that not all is perfect in the world."

Garth slipped of his chair to sit crossed legged in front of his mother and, squeezing her hand, he smiled sadly. "I know that."

"You also know, from your lessons with Orin, that almost every world and dimension has been involved in slavery at one time or another. Besides, we treat them well, do we not?" She smiled reassuringly down at him. "This is just another lessen for you; you must learn not to let your emotions show… nor to let them get in the way -"

"'You must learn to sacrifice all your morals and emotions for the good of your kingdom'" Garth finished the rehearsed line in a bored tone. "I know…I know."

The queen sighed softly. "You will do well to remember you lessons, my little prince." She lent down slightly to kiss Garth on his forehead before standing and brushing down her skirt and striding out of the room.

Above him, his father laid a hand on his head. Neither moved for a moment, both letting the days comings sink in. At last, the kings moved his hand and started towards the door. He hesitated, as if to say something, but just shook his head and continued on.

Garth sat in the throne room for several minutes, wondering what to do. In the end he realised that it as now or never to go and talk to his new 'pet'.

**(1) - The ****Psions are the group of aliens that kidnapped Starfire and Blackfire when they were younger and tortured them - thus giving them their powers - in the comic. I read this on Wikipedia so don't press me for details. Obviously, in this story, they didn't but they are known for experimenting and torturing the people/aliens/ect that they capture. I'm thinking they might play a bigger part later, maybe. **

**Kori, Raven and their slaves - 3 guesses lol - will be introduced for Garth's party and Bee and the twins should make their way in just before or just after. I'm still thinking of a way to get Cyborg in - also, even if I **_**want**_** to write him in… I'm not very good at writing him. -Sweatdrop-**

**I really hope I got the names and stuff right. -shot-**

**Send me a review and I'll love you forever :D**

**xxx**


	2. Well, that was pointless

**Disclaimer: I don't own TT or the characters in it.**

**Summary: When Atlantis' only prince, Garth, turns of age, a special gift is in order: his first human slave. Not just any human though, but famous archer, Roy Harper. Very AU. Slash. Rated for language, sex-type things, mentions of drugs and slavery.**

**Note: Very AU. Garth lives under-water is Atlantis, Starfire on Tamoran and Raven in Azarath and so forth. Tamoran, Azarath and Atlantis know about each other, I'm not sure if this would ever happen in the comic/cartoon but whatever. There are no Titans and no super villains. Not all the Titans will be in this fic, but there may be cameos. **

**Reviews: **

_**Carnifax **_**- Tch, not a chance love, yours is bound to be so, so, much better than mine. Your guess was right, its totally gonna be BB for Raven and Robin is gonna be Star's - Note, Aqua is the only one with the same-sex slave. --Blushes-- You don't have to! ****My laundry huh? That's good, it'll give me so much more spare time XD Haha, god, you had me laughing so hard with that! ****Well… I could have **_**not**_** given him clothing but then the story would have moved too fast. Naked-Roy comes later, hopefully. But you're right; while some things **_**might**_** overlap, the stories will most likely be very different. However, if you wish for me to take it down or re-write a chapter because its to similar or you really want to use the idea, I shall do it immediately. ****--Munches on cookies and drinks milk-- Yum, maybe I should find a way to make every chapter start with that -shot- ****No! Don't take her! --pulls you back-- ****XD Yup, we're nuts. Thanks so much for the review! **

_**FoxyPerv**_** - I like your name :D Yes, you should. Its a lot better than mine lol. Thanks! **

_**Kill The Flamers - **_**Thank you! I'm glad you think so.**

_**Raven-loves-Sanji **_**- Thanks, I really hope so.**

_**Dancing through the storm **_**- Yup! You guessed right! Thanks.**

_**Beaner93**_** - Heh, thanks! I'm so glad you enjoyed the first chapter.**

_**Desinere**_** - I'm so glad you think so, thanks!**

_**The-New-Nightingale **_**- (Blushes) Thank you very much ! I hope this chapter has given you a clue as to who the slaves for the girls are ;) **

_**Tokyo Blue **_**- Ta-da :P

* * *

**

**Chapter two: Well, that was pointless.**

A young man walked through the castle halls, murmuring to himself softly and looking through the latest work of his student. He sighed and shook his head as he turned a corner, barely noticing where he was going, and carried on.

'_Why must this boy always over think the little things…' _He paused to tut. '_And yet he rushes through the main points so…' _As he walked past another corner, he briefly looked up to see said student striding up and down the hall to his bedroom. The man shrugged and then continued before stopping abruptly. Taking a step back, he stared at the boy.

"Garth?"

The prince looked up, looking worried and anxious. "Hm?"

His teacher moved forwards in to the corridor while speaking slowly. "Why… What are you doing?"

Garth motioned to the door next to his own, biting his lip. "I cant go in there." He said simply, making the older man blink.

"…The door is locked?"

Garth groaned. "No, Orin! _He_ is in there." These words were hissed.

Orin looked at Garth, then to the door, then back to his stressed student. "A- and he is…?"

"The human!"

The teacher winced. "Ah, I see." There was a pause before, despite his better knowledge, Orin spoke again. "And… he has locked the door?"

The dark haired boy let out a frustrated moan, leaning against the wall and sliding down to sit on the floor; taking a very un-prince-like position on the floor. Orin stepped closer, unconsciously keeping his distance, and knelt down in front of Garth. Neither spoke for a second, then, his voice muffled by the hands that covered his face, Garth spoke.

"It is not that I cannot physically get in through the door. It is… I… Don't know how to approach him…"

'_Ah, now we're getting somewhere!'_

"I see. Can you not treat him like any other slave?" Garth's head shot up.

"No! He is a 'personal slave'. A 'pet'. I have never had one before… Besides, he is a _human_! I have wanted to meet a human for so long, and now he is thrust upon me!" (1)

Orin tilted his head. "So get to know him. You wish to know their ways and know them, what better way than to talk to him?"

Garth gave his teacher a dark look. "Orin, how many friends do I have? In the castle?" The older Atlantian opened his mouth before quickly shutting it and so Garth continued. "Exactly. I am hardly the most social of people."

"You made friends with Koriander' and Raven." Orin pointed out quickly.

Garth smiled sadly. "Both of which were introduced to me at a formal gathering when we were much younger. I myself have never spoken to someone my age, that I did not already know. Plus, he is my gender! I can count on my wings how many male friends I have."

Orin's brow furrowed. "You… You do not have wings, Garth."

"Exactly."

Chuckling, Orin stood; gripping Garth's arm and pulling him with him. He turned his student around and placed him in front of his pet's door. "You shall go in there, with your head held high. I have taught you how to introduce yourself formally, have I not?"

Garth's dark eyes went wide as he looked up at his mentor. "Y-you will not come with me?"

Orin petted his head. "No Garth. You must learn this and what better way than to do it practically? You cannot hide behind your mothers skirts for the rest of your life."

The boy flushed, the memory of his first meeting with Orin flashing through his head. "I was only three then!"

"And now you are eighteen… a boy of legal age! Surely you can do a small thing such as introducing yourself to your own slave!" Orin grinned down at him, supportively.

Garth swallowed hard. "I … Yes?"

"Excellent!" Orin stepped away from the boy and Garth stumbled slightly. "Now, I shall leave you to that. I still have two of your essays to run through."

Garth nodded numbly. Was Orin really going to leave him to do this? Garth looked back to where his teacher had been standing. Apparently so, according to the now-blank space.

Wishing he was allowed to curse so he could do so at his mentor, Garth straightened his shoulders and stepped forwards to knock on the door.

* * *

There was no answer. Swallowing, Garth knocked a second, louder, time. Silence again. The boy peered curiously at the door.

"Err… Hello?"

Nothing.

Now frowning, Garth reached out to open the door; knocking a third time as he did so. He spotted some movement over by one of the bay windows and opened his mouth to call out a greeting. Only to stop short when he realised what the human was doing.

The four poster bed had been stripped of its sheets and the curtain surrounding it; the materials tied together end-to-end with what appeared to be the drawstrings for the window curtains. One end of it was tied to the bed banister, the other sitting just a few steps away, by the window. The makeshift rope was exceedingly long, not surprising for how many sheets were on the bed and looked quite well made. Especially considering the teenager mustn't of had long to make it.

The boy himself was exactly as Garth had last seen him. He seemed to have skipped the bath and refused the offered clothes completely - not an easy feat, Garth knew that the servants were rather stubborn when it came to obeying their instructions - as his clothes were still grimy and ripped, his face streaked with dirt and his hair mused. For a second, he looked startled. Then the red-head took in who it was, snorted, and went back to lifting the bundle of 'rope' and carrying it over to the open window.

'_Seems Father was wrong…' _Garth thought as he watched the boys arm muscles flex slightly under the trouble of throwing the bundle off the edge of the small balcony. Garth didn't even realise what the boy was doing until he had thrown one leg over the edge of the balcony's ledge. He let out a cry, rushing forwards slightly.

"What in gods name are you thinking?!" He yelled. His slave didn't look impressed, he just raised an eyebrow and pulled his other leg over to join the first, twisting his body to climb over completely. "You'll be killed!"

Green eyes rolled. "I'm not gonna jump." He shook the 'rope'. "I'm climbing down, stupid."

Normally, Garth would have taken an offence at the name-calling and would have sent for the boy to be removed from the castle. However, the deep sound of Roy's voice had him memorised for the moment. Shaking himself out of it, he narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"I knew that." He snapped. "I meant that the guards will kill you once they find you!"

Roy snorted again. He seemed to do that a lot. "I'll be long gone by then." He said breezily, readjusting his footing. Garth eyed him curiously.

"Oh really?" He said, smugly. "You know, this dome only surrounds this one city. Once you leave the safety of it, you'll die anyway."

The red-heard sighed. "You underestimate me."

Now rather amused, Garth raised his eyebrows. "Oh? So humans can breath underwater now?"

Roy looked at him oddly. "Are you off your meds?" He chuckled, shaking his head. "'Underwater', ha!"

Garth blinked at him. He didn't know?! Raising his hand, Garth pulled the water from a jug that sat on the side. Roy's eyes went wide, fast, as Garth twisted the water around his hand.

"Holy shit!"

The Atlantian frowned, not condoning such language. "Watch your mouth please."

Roy's mouth, which had fallen open, snapped shut. He lent nearer, now over the edge, to get a better look as the water flew back to the jug.

"H-how did you…"

Garth stepped forwards some more, now in the window's frame-way. "They didn't tell you." It wasn't a question.

The red head raised an eyebrow. Garth noted that he did this a lot too. "'They'? You mean the guys that kidnapped me?"

Garth shuffled, uncomfortable with the word 'kidnapped'. "By 'they' I just meant anyone…" He sighed. "So you have no idea where you are?" Roy shook his head wordlessly. "And yet you were willing to try and run away? Despite not knowing even vaguely where you are?"

The boy nodded, climbing back over the balcony's banister to sit atop it. "I'm not the type to be forced into something." He said coolly.

Garth shook his head. "That's insane."

Roy grinned cheekily. "I lost my sanity a long time ago." Garth blinked before letting loose a chuckle. Smiling more broadly, Roy looked over his shoulder, at the city below, and then back to his 'master'. "So… where are we?"

Garth hesitated - '_Please stay calm…' - _before taking a deep breath. "Surely you've heard of the 'lost city of Atlantis'."

The boy blinked. "What? The myth? Yeah…" Green eyes narrowed suddenly. "Oh pur-lease. What do you take me for? A fool?"

"How else could you explain my powers? Or that." He nodded behind Roy where, far off in the distance, the edge of the dome could be seen. Roy twisted round on the balcony, squinting. Garth could easily see a dark shape moving past it, small and faint at that distance, he knew that it would be huge when you got near it.

Roy's eyes went side as he spotted it and he let out a gasp. He jumped at the sight and promptly fell off the banister to hit the stone balcony. Hard. He seemed unfazed by the fall even as Garth winced; he pulled himself onto his knees and stared at the slow shape.

"Holy Robin Hood." (2) He whispered looking scared, confused and intrigued. "W- what _is_ that?!"

Garth took this time to move quietly, to stand next to Roy and lean against the banister. The human jumped slightly as Garth spoke but didn't move away.

"A whale." Garth's lips twitched upwards. "A Humpback, unless I'm very much mistaken."

Roy blinked slowly, his wide eyes focused on the shape. "A whale." He breathed. He gave a small, faint chuckle before looking up at Garth with a sheepish expression. "So… You weren't kidding with the underwater thing, huh?"

Garth shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

Roy sighed, letting himself slip down to sit with his knees drawn up to his chest. He scowled at his 'rope' and gestured to it moodily. "Well, that was pointless."

"If it helps…" Garth said, kneeling down. "It is very well made…"

The red-head chuckled. "Thanks." There was a pleasant pause. "So, I'm stuck here? As your slave?"

Garth hesitated, shifting and sitting down on neatly folded legs. "I do not like the term 'slave'…"

"Right, 'cos '_pet'_ is so much better." Garth blinked and stared; Roy snorted. "It's called sarcasm, look it up sometime."

The prince sighed. "A slave- a _servant_ is for the whole castle; has specific jobs; has shared quarters… A personal servant or a 'pet' is appointed to just one person… He does everything his master wishes. A pet has more freedom than a slave. A pet reflects his master…"

Roy stared at him, eyeing the boy. "…You were taught that." He accused. "Word for word."

Garth looked away. "You are right. I am supposed to talk and act accordingly… as though I were reading out of a book. My own thoughts and feelings are to stay inside of me at all times." He sighed and murmured quietly, half forgetting that Roy was there. "A prisoner of my own soul."

Roy shifted and Garth looked up at the sound; finding himself almost face to face with the human, who watched Garth with an odd expression that the prince couldn't place. Garth flushed slightly and there was a short pause.

"Maybe…" Roy murmured, leaning back out of Garth's personal space. "Maybe we're not so different after all."

Garth, too polite to pry, nodded and cleared his throat. "Yes… Well…" He glanced at Roy and bit his lip. "You know… I am prince here and… and there _is_ a way for you to get back to your home." Roy stared at him. "I can have some of the guards take you to the surface, using the same technology that brought you here."

"…" Green eyes were wide with confusion. "I don't understand." Roy said, shaking his head. "Why would you help me get back?"

The prince sighed. "I will not keep you here against your will." Roy still looked confused but the emotion was more hidden. "It may take some time to arrange though…"

The other boy paused, deep in thought. "I have… few people I would miss." He said softly, more to himself than Garth. "Ollie, the twins, Karen, Vic… Dick, Gar…Though I haven't seen those two in a while…" A look full of mixed emotions passed his face. "Jade…" Roy sighed and lent back slightly. "My life is a mess." He mused, chuckling softly to himself. "I could probably use some time away… some time to myself. Maybe I'll stick around for a while." A shadow passed his face and he kept the dark look as he spoke. "I doubt that I'm the best candidate for your 'pet' though… Even if it is temporary."

Garth cocked his head, something more than one person would have scolded him for. "Your records were pristine!" He said, jumping to Roy's defence.

"Of those you had." The boy muttered. He groaned, it had been a long day. "God I need a smoke."

Garth frowned. "A smoke?" He repeated.

"Yeah." Roy stretched lazily. "You know, a smoke; a fag; a light; a cig…" When Garth still looked confused he sighed. "A cigarette?"

The name clicked and Garth 'oh'ed. "You mean those think white sticks that you humans burn in your mouths?" Roy nodded, gleeful. "We don't have those." The boy's face promptly fell.

"…What?"

Garth pulled a face. "They cause some illness… Cancer? I read about it. Plus, we live _underwater. _How do you plan to light it?"

Roy was paling and his breathing turned shallow. "_What?!"_

The prince peered at him. "Are - are you _hyperventilating?"_

There was a pause before a yell came from the room. "WHAT?!"

**(1) - Oh we **_**wish.**_

**(2) - I couldn't help it. Really. XD**

**This took f-o-r-e-v-e-r to write. Sorry! But I like it… kinda. I like the Orin-Garth talking and the humour. Though, this really should be more angst-y :/ Buuuuut, I'm in the middle of writing an angst-filled fic so its stealing it all. XD**

**Leave a review and I'll love you forever and a day. 3**

**xxx**


	3. The rules of the game

**Disclaimer: I don't own TT or the characters in it.**

**Summary: When Atlantis' only prince, Garth, turns of age, a special gift is in order: his first human slave. Not just any human though, but famous archer, Roy Harper. Very AU. Slash. Rated for language, sex-type things, mentions of drugs and slavery.**

**Note: Very AU. Garth lives under-water is Atlantis, Starfire on Tamoran and Raven in Azarath and so forth. Tamoran, Azarath and Atlantis know about each other, I'm not sure if this would ever happen in the comic/cartoon but whatever. There are no Titans and no super villains. Not all the Titans will be in this fic, but there may be cameos. Yo, Roy is a 'bad boy' in my mind so he shall be swearing and making dirty jokes. Isnt that HOT!?**

**Reviews: **

_**Carnifax **_**- 1: … Best. Metal-image. EVER.**

**2:P**

**3: LOL I honestly didn't even realise! XD**

**4: Yush, its my favourite speech-y thing lol.**

**5: --raises eyebrow-- Oh? OH!? --gets excited--**

**6: Aw, I'm happy to have helped! --hug--**

**7: I must have giggled at that convocation for about five minutes before I could actually write it XD**

**Mine is basically set in present times on the land. So everything that we have; Roy has. Atlantis is 'behind the times'… No cars, no phones - no electricity, really. (Oh and you've just drawn my attention to something! Thanks!) So yeah, modern above. Atlantis' time frame-thingy should be relatively explained soon. **

**--bursts out laughing-- I swear I wasn't thinking that! . . --grin--**

_**Kill The Flamers - **_**Aw, I'm honoured! I'm usually rather bad when it comes to multi-chapter stories - I grow bored rather quickly - but I have high hopes for this one!**

_**Raven-loves-Sanji **_**- LOL, thanks! Poor Roy is so distressed :P **

_**The-New-Nightingale **_**- And that's not the only thing he'll be missing DX --Pats him-- Thanks and yes! I'm glad you do.**

**MasterSam - The story-line kinda calls for angst, I think. Slavery…Kidnapping… --Shrug-- But writing funny-with-undertones-of-Angst comes easy to me. Thank you! I'm glad we share the same sense of humour :D**

**AquaRay - He's one of my favourite characters :D Well, for the first few chapters it's gonna be mostly just angst/humour but after that is when romance/heated stuff comes in. I'm very happy that you're still reading though!**

**FoxyPerv - Aha, thanks! Roy's past should be slipping out in some parts soon, espiecally after Robin and BB get there. LOL, I live of randomness so no worries XD**

**Desinere - Thank you very much, I do try to build peopels personalities when writing. Hopefully I'll be able to balance that with the plot well ;**

**Beaner93 - Haha, I plan to make Roy have many panic attacks XD Garth too lol.**

**FerretGirl-1124 - -squee- Thanks! Once Garth gets used to gthe whole 'pet' thing, he'll be able to use it to it... full potential XD**

**Thanks to - ****TokyoBlue, DancingThoughTheStorm and ****The Metronome Maven**

**AN - Important! - Carnifax has drawn something to my attention; Garth said in the last chapter that Roy wouldn't be able to light his ciggie cos they live underwater. But because Atlantis has no electricity, they would use candles. So I will go back and edit that but till then just ignore that he said it XD**

**ALSO - This chapter sucks majorly -dies-**

**Chapter three: The rules of the game.**

Roy eyed the outfit that Garth had thrown at him with nothing less than pure loathing. The trousers were so tight and thin that Roy was sure that they were tights. And they were brown, no less. _Brown!_ And the white billowy shirt was no better.

'_Honestly!'_ Roy thought, scowling. '_What's with the frills?! It looks like a pirates shirt!'_ He shook his head at his 'master'.

"Over my dead body."

Garth would have pouted if it wasn't forbidden for him to do so. "I told you: It's just for today! I'll find you some clothes that you like soon, but you'll have to wear these till then. Think your self lucky, all the 'pets' used to have to wear this!"

Roy continued to glower at the set of clothes that lay oh-so-innocently on his bed. He looked up at Garth with fiercely defiant eyes. "They look like _shit._"

The prince frowned. He had been brought up being told that swearing was immature and unfit for anyone - especially a young royal. He had only met Roy a few hours ago and he already knew that the boy liked to swear. A lot.

Roy was shaking his head. "Why cant I just wear this?" He motioned down at himself and Garth's expression instantly darkened. He had managed to force the boy to bathe, by quite literally pushing him into the bath water, and had gotten the dirty, ripped clothes off him. Now he was just wearing a pair of very loose linen trousers. Very loose. And hanging…_dangerously _low. Suddenly, Garth couldn't quite remember why he was against them. Dark eyes followed the lines of Roy's muscles - more prominent than a human boy's should be at the age of 17 - as they led to his hips. Garth averted his eyes just as they hit the barrier that the cloth made. He swallowed, hard, not understanding this feeling of light headedness.

"Because," He chocked out quickly. "Because you cannot!"

A red eyebrow rose defiantly. "Why?"

Garth almost groaned and resisted the urge to smack himself - and Roy - over the head. "Because they are just linen! Not fit to be seen in." He nodded several times, glad to have remembered. "And besides, they do not cover your… ahem, upper body."

Roy looked down at himself, as if he were just noticing this. "Oh." The was a pause before Roy's green eyes darted to the shirt on the bed and his bare chest again. "How 'bout a deal?"

Garth frowned. "I am… not the type to bargin, Roy."

"Not a bargin" - '_Honestly, who talks like that?!' -_ "A deal. I'll put on the shirt, as much as it kills me, but you allow me to stay in these." He motioned to the bottoms he was wearing. "Just… don't make me wear the tights."

The prince sighed. He was s_ure _that other slaves weren't this defiant; trust him to get stuck with the one that was.

"Fine." He caved in, shaking his head. The red head smirked and Garth felt a frown pulling at his lips; Roy had known that he would give in. This boy was very weird. Completely guarded and protective of himself but free and easy going. He _seemed_ to be making it up as he went along but, seeing as almost nothing shocked him and how everything fell into place for him, it was almost as if he had it all planned out.

'_Impossible.' _Garth said to himself. _'How could he have known that he would be kidnapped? Besides, he was surprised when he found out he was underwater… though, he had accepted this fact very easily…' _He eyed Roy suspiciously as the boy jumped up and started to pull the shirt on. Yes, this boy was an odd one and Garth, who had a thing about working people out like he had a thing about other cultures, made a vow then and there. He would figure this human out.

"There!" Roy's voice broke through Garth's thoughts. The boy was now standing in the shirt and linen trousers; somehow making the dull and faded colours look good. The red head grinned cheekily. "Now what?"

Garth shook his head, mostly to get the thoughts out of his head. He turned towards the door. "Now, you wait."

"Wait?" The dark haired prince looked back at his slave. Roy was staring at him, confused, his head tilted to one side.

"Yes." He said slowly. "You cant leave this room till we get you some more… suitable clothes. I'll be back in a moment."

Roy watched as Garth left the room, hoping he wouldn't be too long. Not that he liked the boy, the prince's innocence and manners infuriated him to no end; he would have to do something about them. No, he didn't want to be left alone for too long because he didn't have much patience. And he knew, from many past experiences, that if he would become bored quickly and would have to entertain himself. He had been sat in this room for far too long already and he would most likely leave it in favour of snooping round the castle, despite Garth firmly telling him he wasn't allowed to.

But Roy did always have a problem with following the rules. If he was told to do something, it would probably never get done. And if he was told _not _to do something, well, it was like the forbidden fruit to him. And he always got a thrill out of eating the forbidden fruit.

Luckily, Garth was rather quick. He was fast enough to come back to break Roy out of his 'forbidden fruit' trail of thought - which had actually taken quite a dirty turn - and bring the human back into the real world.

"Hm?"

Garth shook his head, sighing. "I was just informing you that some more fitting clothes, in your size hopefully, will soon be sent here."

Roy nodded, green eyes looking over the huge room. He swore that this place was bigger than the Wayne mansion! "Ah…" He grinned at Garth, who was quick to focus himself to the boy speaking to him. "Where's your room?"

Garth's purple eyes blinked and then flickered to one of the walls. "Next door." He said hesitantly. He was about to question this but saw that Roy's attention had already been diverted again.

'_He does not stay focused for long.' _He thought, a little amused by the almost childish trait. His eyes zoomed in on the human; trained eyes noticing the nervous body language. The prince frowned. He moved forwards towards the boy and placed a hand on Roy's shoulder.

"Are you alri-"

"Gah!"

Roy jumped, startled. He stared at Garth with wide green eyes for a mille-second before they darkened and then he was scowling up at the Atlantian. Garth raised an eyebrow.

"…Are… you alright?"

"Me? Of course! I'm perfect!" Roy nodded several times. Then the human hesitated for a moment before glancing up at Garth. "And… You're _sure _you guys don't have cigarettes?"

Garth paused, amused. "You're one of those humans that are addicted to the white sticks, aren't you?"

"What!? NO!" Roy pouted, trying - and failing - to look offended. "It… it just … keeps me off other things…"

The Atlantian's amusement disappeared and was replaced by curiosity. "'Other things…' Like what, exactly?" He smiled excitedly. "Maybe I could help!"

Roy let out a dry chuckle and then smirked his 'bad boy grin' up at his master. "_Sex_." He purred.

* * *

Garths mouth opened and closed repeatedly. Then he stopped because, while he despised such a term, he was sure that he looked like a fish doing it. He was also sure that he had paled (1) but there wasn't much he could have done about that.

Until, of course, Roy started laughing hysterically. Because when it hit Garth that Roy was indeed joking, his face flushed red - which only made Roy laugh harder.

"Oh my GOD!" The human chocked out. "Your face!" He lost his breath then and continued to giggle till his chest hurt. Garth, still bright red, scowled at the wall and avoided eye contact. Roy took one look at him and started all over again.

Garth waited patiently - albeit, grudgingly - for Roy to clam himself; only keeping his temper by trying to remember the carpenters name that had done the delicate swirls engraved in Roy's bed posts. Five minutes, and no carpenters name, later, Roy was laid out on the stone floor completely breathless.

"That." He stated. "Was fucking hilarious."

Garth glared at him. "You are an incredibly immature, disobedient and tactless human!"

Roy smirked and sat up on to his heels, grinning wickedly at the prince. "Sex." He sang. "Sex, sex, sex, sex." The tips of Garths pointed ears were red now. "Sexsexsexsexsexsexsexsex." Roy stood up, leaning forwards till Garth could feel the humans breath on his lips. "Sex." He whispered.

The prince pulled away, practically jumping back from Roy. "Why?!" He demanded, trying to regain some control of his slave and his own now thumping heart. "Why are you so _crude_!?"

Roy chuckled, leaning back himself. "Man, you are so uptight! We need to loosen you up a little."

"We need to teach _you_ some manners!" Garth shot back.

"Oh just say it." Roy said, his grin widening more. "Just once. Cmon, say it with me: Seeeeeeex."

Garth's head shook so fast that his black hair was messed up slighting. Using a hand to correct it, he narrowed his eyes at Roy. "No, Roy." He sighed, hands dropping. "You must understand; our world is not like the one up there." Purple eyes drifted to the ceiling, looking sad. "There are different… rules here. Different ways of doing things." He looked down again to see Roy staring at him, his smile gone. Their eyes met and Garth cleared his throat awkwardly. "And." He continued in a new voice. "And since you will be staying here, you will have to learn them."

**Aha, crappest. Chapter. Ever! Dx**

**Yah, it took me, like, forever and sucked. I just had NO IDEA what to write! I do, however, know where I want this to go (though I have no ending!).**

**(1) LOL I wonder where all his blood rushed to? -shot'ed-**

**x**


	4. Bulls eye baby

**Disclaimer: I don't own TT or the characters in it.**

**Summary: When Atlantis' only prince, Garth, turns of age, a special gift is in order: his first human slave. Not just any human though, but famous archer, Roy Harper. Very AU. Slash. Rated for language, sex-type things, mentions of drugs and slavery.**

**Note: Very AU. Garth lives under-water is Atlantis, Starfire on Tamoran and Raven in Azarath and so forth. Tamoran, Azarath and Atlantis know about each other, I'm not sure if this would ever happen in the comic/cartoon but whatever. There are no Titans and no super villains. Not all the Titans will be in this fic, but there may be cameos. Yo, Roy is a 'bad boy' in my mind so he shall be swearing and making dirty jokes. Isn't that HOT!?**

**Reviews: **

_**Carnifax **_**- I rather love reading your reviews. XD No, seriously, they makes me smile so very much - and BTW, you on chocolate must be very fun cos you sound SOOOOO hyper! 8D You is good at this guessing game! Cos very soon Roy is going to get lonely… evil laugh Roy purring **_**anything **_**is incredibly hot. Add the word 'sex' into it and even the straightest of guys will have fan-gasms!**

**LOL you was only, like, a day-and-a-half late :P **

_**Raven-loves-Sanji **_**- 1 - Ahahaha! XDDD Damn, and here I was hoping for the blood to go just a little lower…**

**2 - Pirate shirts are oh-so-sexy. (Orlando Bloom is proof of this!) Roy loves them really. xD**

_**The-New-Nightingale **_**- Roy shall take Garths innocence, I'm sure! … cough cough Did I say that out loud?! **

_**Beaner93**_** - LOL I should add a warning. Story may have side effect such as: public humiliation, Yaoi-addictions, the urge to write spaqua, fangirling, falling off chairs… xD**

_**FREAKSHOW1 - **_**Aha, thank you very much! Yush, he really is. Garth simply needs help in expressing his inner-perv. Oh look! Its Roy! And, wouldn't you know it, he's an expert in dirty thoughts. What a coincidence! **

_**Just-a-dream01 - **_**Heh thanks! I'm not sure if they'll be in it yet, I would love to put them in (I love those two) though. **

**Much thanks to:**_**FoxyPerv, Dancing through the storm, Kill the flamers, KF fan, Queen O' Randomness **_**and**_** SpeRaeAqua. 3**_

**Chapter four: Bulls eye, baby.**

"… and over half have already RSVP-ed to his highness' party; all accepting the invitation. We expect the rest to come sometime today or tomorrow…"

Garth shifted in his seat, sliding down in it just enough to be a bit more comfortable, and stifled a yawn. These morning meetings seemed to be getting earlier and earlier - not to mention more boring by the second. Honestly, a young man his age needed sleep!

Not that, if he had been given more time, he would have been asleep. Another reason he was so tired was because he had been up all night. Roy, it seemed, had sleeping troubles. Garth could hear him all the way through the stone wall that separated them. When the human wasn't shifting and moving, he was whimpering and moaning in his sleep. No wonder he was so pale, if he slept like that every night. Eventually, after Roy had yelled out the third time, Garth slipped out of his warm bed and shouldered the cold to go to the boy's bedside.

Which turned out to be the right thing to do. Garth only had to sit on the side of Roy's bed before said boy calmed into a more peaceful state. Garth had been confused at first and had started back towards his own room when Roy become troubled again. After a few minutes of Garth shooting back and forth between Roy's bed and the door; the prince concluded that Roy had nightmares unless he had another presence near by. And so had settled himself next to Roy's bed with his new book. Garth had to admit, the boy was so different when sleeping calmly. The guarded features and defensive body movements were gone and in their place was a soft smile and utter peace.

"Garth!"

The Atlantian prince was snapped out of his trail of thoughts by his mothers sharp hiss. He blinked several times before turning his head to look at his mother and father, who were watching him with concern.

"Are you alright, dear." The queen asked, leaning slightly to place a hand over his. "You seemed to be away from us there."

"Ummm…" Garth paused, eyes flicking to the now listening guards and servants. His daydreaming was sure to be the talk of the kingdom by tonight. "Yes. Fine. I, err… Just a headache.. Wha - What was the question?"

The king frowned deeply. But, since they were not alone in the room, he repeated himself instead of questioning his son. "Your pet, Garth, how goes the training?"

The tips of Garth's ears went pink. "…Err…" He drummed his fingers on the soft arms of his chair lightly. "Good?"

Garth hated lying to his parents, or anyone really, but he knew he couldn't admit to not having even starting Roy's training. He had mentioned it to the human, though, but had not gotten a good reaction. Roy had scoffed, loudly and proudly, at the thought. "Training?" He had said, "All I've gotta do is keep my mouth shut and do as you ask, right?" Garth had agreed, of only to keep peace since it was late at night, but knew that since that had been his answer, he _definitely _needed training.

"Good." The queen's sigh of relief made Garth feel guilty, the feeling only growing as his father nodded happily.

"It must be. For you to leave him alone so early." Garth was quick to avoid eye contact. "I suggest that you choose a tutor for him soon. To teach him our history and so on." He continued when Garth's face went blank.

"Oh." The prince nodded, suddenly wondering if leaving Roy alone in such a large - but delicate - room was wise. "Yes. Ah!" The whole room turned to him, startled; Garth flushed. "I mean, maybe not. Err… R-Roy is new to everything here… Forcing a tutor on him might not be the best of ideas…" The teen's voice trailed off into the silence that filled the hall. Garth mentally hit himself. What had he been thinking?! The sooner Roy learnt their ways the better. Why would he want to postpone it?

'_Maybe because Roy wont be with us for long. After all, he did want to go home; not now but soon, surely.' _Garth shook his head. Roy was a confusing boy and now he was affecting Garth when he wasn't even there.

"Maybe," The queen's voice, soft as it was, was loud in the quiet room. "You, Garth, could teach him for now. Till he has adjusted."

Garth's purple eyes went wide. He hadn't meant that. He and Roy had already disagreed on several things, there was no way they'd be able to have a proper discussion about Atlantian lessons.

The king was now frowning. "If he is in such a fragile state, perhaps you shouldn't have left him alone."

A light scowl appeared on Garth's face. "Roy is sensible, at the least. I'm sure he's behaving himself…"

* * *

A loud crash echoed through the halls of one of the higher wings. Several maids, who had been cleaning just a few halls under, winced and sub-consciously moved away from the direct path under where the crash had come from. They knew better than to get curious and to go searching; instead, they would wait till they were called. Two floors up, in a room joined to the princes, the newest pet swore heatedly.

Pulling himself up from the mess, Roy brushed himself down, tiny pieces of china clinking against the marble floor. The human looked thoughtfully at the now broken table and tall vase. Well, at least the flowers were ok. Carefully, he picked the long stemmed flowers out of the rubble, while glaring at the floor.

'_Honestly, who polishes a floor that much!?'_ Roy turned his narrowed eyes to his fluffy socks. _'Yes, this is your fault too. You should not be so slippery and fun!' _

The boy sighed. He couldn't stay mad at his socks. They were too warm and comfy. Straightening, Roy frowned. Garth had been gone a while now. The prince had slipped out early that morning and still had not returned.

'_Maybe he's avoiding me…'_ After the events of that morning, Roy guessed it to be possible. Roy had been shocked, at first, to wake from the best nights sleep he had had in a long time, find Garth sitting on a comfy chair by his bed, the prince leaning forwards to rest his dark head on the mattress and fast asleep. By the time Roy's incessant shuffling had roused Garth, the human was immensely amused.

"I wanna see you when I wake up, wake up, wake up," He had sang loudly into the princes' ear, "'Cos you look good without makeup, makeup, makeup!" (1) Garth had acted as though struck by lightning, jumping out of the chair with wide and startled eyes. Roy snickered as the prince has blushed and stammered, something about a meeting and sleeping habits, before he had rushed through the door joining their rooms to, supposedly, change.

Now, Roy sighed, moving back towards his bed to place the flowers on it. He picked up one of them, twirling the long stem between his fingers. This kept him entertained for all of two minutes before he found himself searching for something new to keep him distracted from the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Humming, Roy wandered to the middle of the room and turned on the smooth floor with a lazy twist of his ankle to face the door. Mostly uninterested, Roy examined the carvings on the door, barely paying attention until a circle with a dot in the middle caught his eye. There were others of this pattern, but this one was in the middle of the door, just around his height and perfect for target practice.

Green eyes sparkled as Roy positioned himself parallel to the door and raised the flower, stem first, to shoulder height.

It soared lightly through the air and Roy could tell, even at this point, that it would hit the 'bulls eye' if nothing interrupted it. '_Nothing,_' Roy realised just a second later, '_stays un-interrupted for long.'_

"Ro-"

Garth blinked as the blunt stem of the flower hit the middle of his forehead and his mouth snapped closed. Both teens followed with their eyes as the makeshift dart fell to the floor. They both missed a beat and then amused purple eyes shot up to meet green guilty ones. Behind Garth, two maids gasped loudly.

"Roy…" Garth murmured. "Why- no, what…" He sighed, rubbing his temple. Suddenly, his eyes narrowed and he groaned. "Why are you half naked, again?!"

Roy looked down, to his state of undress. "Oh." Garth raised an eyebrow, ignoring the two girls behind him trying to get a better look. "Oh!" The red-head grinned. "I remember, my shirt was on the other side of the room! That's why I skidded over to get it. But then the socks… the vase!… And the flowers an- and… the door was distracting…"

Garth shook his head, scanning the room. "Don't tell me, you were the reason for the crash that disturbed the maids?"

The human smiled sheepishly. "Well," He said defensively. "If the floor wasn't so da-"

"Language!"

"-mn slippery, then I wouldn't have crashed!" The two glared at each other before Garth broke off, motioning to the maids.

"Clear up whatever mess he's made now…" The two girls obediently slipped past him and dashed across the room, flushing as Roy winked and grinned at them. Garth's eyes narrowed further and he found himself snapping at the boy. "Honestly, I leave you alone for a few hours-"

"You expected me to just sit here and twiddle my thumbs?!" The red-head retorted back without delay.

"That would have been preferable, yes! By the _gods, _cant you just behave?!"

Roy snorted. "Not when you wont let me out of this prison!"

Purple eyes flashed with annoyance. "Keep testing me, Harper, and you _will _be spending some time in the prison."

The human didn't respond straight away. Something inside Roy stirred at the threat and he found himself all too hot, despite being in nothing but trousers. He had the insane urge to take them off; and he didn't want to be the only one removing clothes. Roy knew this feeling and his body instinctively reacted without consoling his mind.

Garth's eyebrows shot up when Roy visibly relaxed. The boy shifted his weight onto one leg and tilted his head down slightly, now dark-green eyes eyeing the prince under light eyelashes. When he spoke, his voice was husky and it startled Garth almost out of his anger.

"You're really quite hot when your pissed at me."

Briefly, Garth registered the maids stopping to stare. "H-hot?" The prince tried to keep his angry tone but found his voice getting higher as he spoke and as Roy moved towards him, hips swinging. He took a step back, clearing his throat. "And- and what would you know about my bo-body temperatu-"

He was cut off by Roy's chuckle, the human just a few steps from him. "Not that." He murmured. "_Hot. _As in," Red eyebrows wiggled. "_Sexy."_

Garth swallowed hard, startled by the rush of feelings that hit him. He was hot, all of a sudden, and his heart was pounding. His mouth was dry and his hands were shaking; he wanted noting more than to reach out and touch the human. His knees were weak, was he still standing? Oh god, he couldn't breathe…

The maids gasped lightly. Garth shook his head, to clear the thoughts. Not trusting himself to speak, Garth gave the boy a hard glare before twisting round on his heel and stalking out of the room, bent on finding Orin or, better still, a shark to eat him.

* * *

Inside his room, laying on his bed with his legs hanging over the edge, Roy was pouting. He had never been turned down before, people quite literally threw themselves at him! But that wasn't the point, the point was, he _wanted _this guy. And the prince_ obviously _wanted him too. And yet, they weren't doing it. Roy scratched his head. There was definitely something wrong here.

"Hey!" He sat up just as the maids were softly heading towards the door. They turned to him with startled faces. "What's up with Mr. 'I've-got-a-stick-up-my-ass'?"

The two girls exchanged glances and then the taller, and most likely older, one spoke in a hushed voice. "His highness isn't usually like that… He is usually so calm and accepting…"

"I've never seen the prince act like that…" The younger murmured lightly.

Roy cocked his head to the side. "So, do you think it was the vase that pissed -" The girls gasped. "- him off or the whole sexy comment?"

They hesitated. "His highness is very forgiving." The shorter one whispered shyly. "He never yells if you do something wrong or brake anything, so long as you apologise… His majesty is very high on politeness."

The human wrinkled his nose. "So he got annoyed 'cos I complimented him?" He snorted. "Weird."

Instantly, the girls were defending their prince. "His highness isn't… 'weird', just formal."

The elder nodded. "Yes, he was probably just… startled by your… erm, straight forwardness. He doesn't know a lot about your type- Err, humans… But he is very interested…" She flushed suddenly, as if she had said too much. "W-we should go…"

Roy hummed. "Thanks for your help, girlies. I hope everyone here is as nice as you." He joked, already knowing that some of the guards could be quite rough.

The female Atlantians paused, a serious expression coming over their faces. "Y-you might not want to be so trusting with the other servants here." The taller mumbled.

"Oh?" Roy raised an eyebrow.

The younger nodded, looking worried and scared. "…Some maids or pets may be… well, jealous, I guess, of the treatment you get here…" She bit her lip. "And some guards may not be very accepting of the fact that you are human-" She cut herself off with a squeak. "My apologizes!" She squealed, rushing out of the door.

Her friend followed slowly, pausing at the wooden door. "You-" She shook her head. "His highness is a lovely person." She murmured before slipping out of the door and letting it close behind her.

**:throws self down at your feet: Ack, I is so sorry! This took forever T.T**

**(1) 'Makeup' by Jesse McCartney. I love him x3 and that song is so addictive!**

**I'm really really really really really really really really really really really really sorry about the lateness of this. I should probably give myself deadlines / And its so short! And nothing happens in it… :emos:**

**LAWL, Caz! I got this out on your birthday :D it's an extra present from me :shot: :Shoves at Garth and Roy: **

**Garth- …H-happy birthday?**

**Roy- I'm not saying it! **

**Garth- Just do it. Then we can leave. :kisses him on the cheek:**

**Roy- … Whatever :molests Garth:**

**Till next time, which will hopefully be a lot sooner than this one was!**

**X**


	5. I kissed a boy and I liked it

**Disclaimer: I don't own TT or the characters in it.**

**Summary: When Atlantis' only prince, Garth, turns of age, a special gift is in order: his first human slave. Not just any human though, but famous archer, Roy Harper. Very AU. Slash. Rated for language, sex-type things, mentions of drugs and slavery.**

**Note: Very AU. Garth lives under-water is Atlantis, Starfire on Tamoran and Raven in Azarath and so forth. Tamoran, Azarath and Atlantis know about each other, I'm not sure if this would ever happen in the comic/cartoon but whatever. There are no Titans and no super villains. Not all the Titans will be in this fic, but there may be cameos. Yo, Roy is a 'bad boy' in my mind so he shall be swearing and making dirty jokes. Isn't that HOT!?**

**Reviews: CBA right now but THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH. -flops-**

**OI. Roy muses about s-e-x and m-a-s-t-e-r-b-a-t-i-o-n here. Just warning you.**

**Chapter five: I kissed a boy (and I liked it).**

"Orin!"

The man sighed and turned, only having time to widen his eyes before Garth tackled him to the floor. They fell in a pile on the cold stone, Orin gasping as the breath was knocked out of him and Garth babbleing loudly in his ear about him being ill and it all being his pet's fault.

"Garth..." Orin tried, shoveing at the boy on top of him. "I cant breathe!"

Garth's mouth snapped shut and he blinked down at his mentor. "Oh. ...OH!" Flushing, the prince scrambled off of the man and held out a hand to help him up. Wairily, Orin took the offered hand and was quickly yanked to his feet. He scowled at his young student as he dusted himself down. Garth hopped from foot to foot nervously, anxiously. "So-so will you help?"

"With what?" Orin muttered, snapping only slightly. Had anyone else done that, by accident or on purpose, they'd be used for target practice before they could blink. God damn his soft spot for the prince. "I'm a busy, obviously."

Blinking, Garth followed Orin's hand gesture and stiffened immedietly when he saw that the room was full of very young Atlantean children. They all stared at him; he stared back. Garth gave a nervous chuckle as he realised he had disturbed a lesson in such a way. "I- I, errr, didnt know you had a class today, O-Orin."

"I didn't." The blond man replied. "I'm covering for their tutor."

"I-I see."

Sighing, Orin turned to Garth. "What did you want, Garth?"

The boy looked away, the floor becoming very intresting as he played with the hem of his shirt. His cheeks and the tips of his ears went a red-pink colour and he bit his lip; Orin stared for a moment before turning back to the class. "I believe you're meant to be writing lines?" There was a fury of movement and suddenly the room was full of pencils scratching on paper. Calmly, Orin walked to the door, grabbing Garth by his shirt collar to pull him along.

"Gah, hey!"

The door clicked shut and suddenly they were alone in the hall. Only then did Orin release Garth and allow him to stumble away, scowling.

"You didnt have to be so rough." He pouted, straightening his clothes. "It was only a small disturbence..."

"Small?!" Orin turned to him, staring. "You- You jumped and s_at_ on me. This is going to be all over the castle before the lesson ends." Before Garth could ask how, exactly, that would happen, Orin was speaking again. "You had better have a good reason for this."

"I do!" There was a pause as the two Atlantean's looked at eachother.

"...Well?"

Garth flushed again. "Well, its... I dont know what it is but I cant- I dont- How?- He... I..." The price sighed and kicked at the floor. "I am not well."

"Not well?" Orin stepped closer to the floor and pressed a hand to his forehead. "You feel nauious? Dizzy?"

"Sometimes." Garth mumbled, cheeks brightening.

"You dont have a tempreture-"

"Thats what I told him!" The boy interrupted again.

Orin nodded absently, pressing two fingers to Garth's pulse. "Any aching-?" (1) Blue eyes blinked. "Wait? Him? I thought the medic on duty today was a female nurse."

Scowling, Garth shoved the hand from his throat. "Not the medic, Orin. Roy!"

"...Your pet? He is a doctor?"

Purple eyes rolled. "No, Orin, he were argueing-"

"Again?"

"He broke my vase!" Garth bit his tounge to stop himself from bringing up the flirtaious attitude that was annoying him so much. "_Anyway _we were arguing and he suddenly decided I was warm." He sighed, resigned, as Orin started checking his heartrate again. "It was only after he said that though that I started feeling funny."

"Describe 'funny'." The man mumbled, counting in his head.

Another sigh. "I dont know... Dizzy, I guess. And I couldnt feel my legs. I was... hot - but kind of cold at the same time... And my ears popped..." Garth bit his lip softly, thinking. "Everything sounded... echoed, except, I could hear my heart a-and my blood, I think." His voice dropped to a whisper. "And him. I could hear him. His voice was everywhere... S-so was he. It's like, he was glowing or something. Everything else just... faded." A small smile grew on his face. He could almost remember how nice it felt, to be floating, alone for once - alone, except for Roy. Roy, who looked at him, not through him or at his crown. Roy, who spoke to him as a person and not just a prince. Who would argue his authourity and challange him and force him open.

"Garth?"

Purple eyes blinked hard to see Orin gazing at him worriedly. The prince flushed, unable to explain why think of Roy made him feel so odd.

"What is wrong with me?" He muttered, stepping back. His tutor didnt reply. Instead, Orin eyed the boy; his expression serious. The elder Atlantean placed a hand on Garth's shoulder, leaning down to look him in the eyes and speak with a level and clear voice.

"There is nothing wrong with you Garth, be sure not to let anyone convince you that there is."

"But-"

"My only advice," Orin cut in. "Is to follow your instincts with this boy. And maybe read some of Tula's romance novels." He winked.

Garth wrinkled his nose. "Tula?" Tula was on the the few other students Orin had other than Garth. But Tula, unlike Garth, was usuallly taught with the others in a class while Garth was tutored on his own. In fact, Tula had only joined Garth once, in a very odd study session. The girl had stared at him for a long time, not even paying attention to Orin, and had spent the rest of the class shifting closer and closer to the prince, despite him edgeing away as subtlely as he could. Eventually, Garth had been cornered at the edge of the table and thats when she had started playing with his hair. Now that had freaked him out. Especially when she was continuously touching his arm and hand. Honestly, the girl had no sense of personal space. Garth had jumped up from his seat when she had leaned fully against him, and had fled from the room; after that he stayed locked in his room for three days, just incase. Since then he had forever been running into her, even in places she wasnt menat to be.

It was all very weird. Garth didnt really want to go near her.

"Orin," Garth started, pulling a slight whine into his voice. "What-"

"You're smart, Garth." Orin said, waving his hand and turning to the door. "You'll work it out."

The prince stared, mouth threatening to fall open as his teacher slipped into the room and shut the door firmly. Then Garth scowled and started down the hall, resisting the urge to stamp his feet.

"Work what out?" He muttered. "What instincts? Tch, romance-" Garth stopped, eyes widening and cheeks flushing. "Romance?" He whispered, hand darting up to his lips. "No. No, no, no, yes." The Atlanean choked. "Yes? No!" Garth groaned and turned on his heel to bang his head against the wall, whimpering. "I need help."

* * *

In Orin's class, a boy was poking his head out of the door, staring.

"Ummm, sir?" He squeaked. "His higness is... acting odd..."

Orin leant over the boy and raised an eye brow at Garth, mumbleing as he slammed his head and hands repeatedly into the wall. He sighed and placed a hand over the boy's shoulder, drawing his back into the room.

"He's fine. Just working through some things."

* * *

Roy was still layin on bed, way after the maids had left. The room was full of an orange glow now, since the young girls had lit more candles. Dimly, Roy had registered that the candles were the only reason he knew what time of day it was. In every room there was a very large cande with twenty four notches and that was how the time was told. It was quite clever, but telling the minutes was alot harder. It annoyed Roy greatly that he seemed to be the only personthere that couldnt tell just by glanceing at the candle. Surprisingly, it annoyed him much more that actually being the only person there. Odd.

What was really staring to get to him was the lack of cigerettes. He hadnt smoked in forever. The craving was really starting to itch now, he was used to cravings but he had never thought that his dear fags would have been taken from him. Apart from that, he was quite liking it.

Excluding the fact that he hadnt had sex since he had been kidnapped.

And the way the Atlanteans looked at him. _That_ was starting to annoy him. Roy wasnt sure if they were going to attack him or jump him.

_'What these people need is some anger management. Or an orgy. Both would be useful.'_

Roy chuckled at his own joke. He really should be thinking about sex, though;it would only make him miss it more.Sure, he didnt mind the odd masturbating session or so but he much preferred a partner. Willing would be good but Roy wasnt against a small bit of persuasion. Shame that the one person he was for some reason _desperate_ to bed was the one person that would probably never be up for it. And the one person that Roy spent the majority of time with.

_'Damn fish-prince.'_

Roy scowled moodily. He didnt know why he wanted the young man so much; he just did. Sure, Garth-y was very attractive, but Roy had been with models! Superstars! And yes, the prince fighting back was extreamly hot but Jade got pissed off faster than anyone over nothing. And it wasnt just because he was male either, Roy was open to all love from either sex, after all. No, there was defentely something about Garth that made Roy feel like a highschool kid with a crush.

The human was still scowling - pouting - when a knock on the door made him sit up. Curious - not many people here visited him and people from home never knocked - he stood, head spinning from laying down so much, and crossed over to the door, opening it. Then he blinked.

"Speak of the devil, princeling." Garth flushed. "What's up?"The boy hesitated and looked over his shoulder before turning back to Roy, cheeks darkening still.

"Can, err, we do this... inside?" Roy paused, confused, untill he realised that the boy wanted to actually be invited in. Rolling his eyes, he made a dramatic swoop of his arm to motion the Atlantean in. Garth stepped in cautiously, biting on his lower lip. Roy just shook his head and shut the door.

"So-" Roy turned to face the prince, only to find him just inches away and stepping closer. He leant up, seeming to scan Roy's face curiously with his eyes slightly narrowed. Roy could feel his breath on his face. The human stayed completely still. He could really see Garth's eyes now. Sure, he knew that they were a little odd and different from everyone else's but he had never really had the chance to see them so close. They were black. Well, they were where they should have been white. But Garth's actual iris - and pupil - were purple. A very dark purple. But Roy could see all the different shades in them now.

The eyes zoomed out; Garth had stepped back. But only to change his footing and a second later, he was leaning up again. His eyes darted to Roy's and he licked his lips. That was the only warning Roy had before Garth and moved forward and brushed their lips together.

It wasnt like in the movies. They didnt both sigh and close their eyes and sink into eachother. No. They tensed, they're eyes went wide and Roy breathed in sharply through his nose. Then Garth snapped his whole body back and away from Roy, hand coming up to touch his mouth.

For a second they both stared. Garth then flushed, squeaked something about instincts and stumbled past Roy towards the door.

Which is when Roy snapped out of his shock.

And jumped after the prince.

"H-hey! Wait, wait!" He grabbed Garth's arm and swung him round. Garth struggled, pulling free. Had Roy not been busy, he would have marvled at the strength of the boy. Instead he went for his arm again, this time, when he span him round, he wasted no time in shoveing the Atlantean against the door he was trying to get through. He pressed his hands to the other's shoulders, pinning him and, before he could push Roy off with that previously secret strength, Roy dived in.

And pressed his lips hard to other other boys.

**AN: Oh I am mean -cackles-**

**(1) Yes, Garth, are you... _aching_ anywhere? -is innocent- What? Dontlookatmelikethat. Roy will help with the aches -glees-**

**Erm, I havent updated since... may? Puck, thats really bad. I R SORRY. Forgive meeeeee. I shall be bringing you smut later! I swears. It took so long cos I did half of it then I crashed and lost it all and got pissed off so much that I couldnt re-write it all. But I did it! Finally!**

**I have some events I _know_ are going to happen. But I dont know how this is gonna end. Depends on how I feel that day if I want it to be angst or fluff. Yes, I am mean and I might just make it a not-so-happy ending. **

**Now that I finally got this annoying bugger of a chapter done, the next shouldnt be too long away. ...Hopefully. -cough-**

**R and R, so I know you still care/are alive/dont hate me.**

**xxx**


	6. If no one will listen

**Disclaimer: I don't own TT or the characters in it.**

**Summary: When Atlantis' only prince, Garth, turns of age, a special gift is in order: his first human slave. Not just any human though, but famous archer, Roy Harper. Very AU. Slash. Rated for language, sex-type things, mentions of drugs and slavery.**

**Note: Very AU. Garth lives under-water is Atlantis, Starfire on Tamoran and Raven in Azarath and so forth. Tamoran, Azarath and Atlantis know about each other, I'm not sure if this would ever happen in the comic/cartoon but whatever. There are no Titans and no super villains. Not all the Titans will be in this fic, but there may be cameos. Yo, Roy is a 'bad boy' in my mind so he shall be swearing and making dirty jokes.**

**AN: OK, I'm very sorry it's been so long; if you read my fic 'Skimming over the why' then you already know why cos that was updated a few days ago. If you don't, I'm so late because of several different things happening one after the other. Hopefully, I'll be back to my long-but-not-as-long-as-this-time updates 8333**

**I'll make it up to you, I have a long-ish spaqua fic being written for you. But Caz advised me to update this before doing that XD; so here you are~**

**Chapter 6: If no one will listen.**

_No one can take you where you alone must go  
There's no telling what you will find there  
And, God, I know the fear that eats away at your bones  
It's screaming every step, "Just stay here"_

The whole kingdom knew their prince. They could all agree that Garth was a reasonable man with nothing but good intentions. They all knew that he was sensible and firm in what he believed in if not a bit shy. He had a good heart and a good head on his shoulders. He had had enough training and mock simulations to know what to do in which situation; he knew how to stand back and take stock and make the right situation. He knew when to stay and fight and when to flee.

He knew when he was in over his head.

Which is why, when he felt Roy's hands pushing up his shirts and stroking happily at the skin they found there, his eyes snapped open and he pushed his pet back away from him.

Roy Harper did _not_ know the prince. He didn't know how stubborn he was; how righteous and traditional he had been bought up to be. He didn't know, with Garth's protective and sheltered upbringing, how when feeling threatened Garth had been taught to call for guards or to what it takes to protect himself.

Which might be why Roy just frowned when pushed back, and instead of allowing the man his space, he moved forwards, determined, and pulled Garth's face to his to kiss him again.

He never saw Garth's fist, reacting on instinct, fly towards him until it was slamming into his face.

Roy pulled back with a yell, hands flying from Garth's face to his own.

"Ow! What the_ fuck_!?"

Garth immediately gasped, horror filling him before guilt took over.

"Oh my god; oh my god! I'm sorry-" He moved towards the boy, who bent over and turned away.

"Aw, shit, I'm bleeding!" Roy looked over his hunched shoulder to stare at the prince, bewildered and annoyed. "What the hell was that for?"

Garth winced and stepped towards Roy again, this time getting close enough to reach out and touch him. "I- I'm sorry; you- you startled me and-"

"_I_ startled _you_?" Roy turned now, so confused he forgot to tip his head back to stop the blood dripping from his nose. "_You're_ the one who came in and started kissing me with no explanation; _you're_ the one who pulled back; _you're_ the one who hit me!"

Garth scowled, flushing, and pulled his over-shirt off, leaving him in the thin plain under-shirt. He quickly balled it up, hastily putting a sleeve on top and, hesitating only a little, pressed the fabric to Roy's nose gently.

"I'm sorry," He said again, softer his time now he was sure that Roy, stunned into stillness by the gesture of Garth taking care of him, wasn't going to interrupt him. "I came here... not quite knowing what would happen and- and it was all happening so fast – I've never been kissed before; and certainly not so... so passionately! When I realised... I tried to- to pull myself together but," he frowned now, pushing a little harder and making Roy wince. "But you didn't pull back." Realisation that Roy had been going too fast and not respecting Garth's boundaries made Garth smack his pet on the shoulder. "How dare you!"

Roy sputtered, amazed how the blame had been shifted to him. "Sorry," He said, sarcasm seeping his voice. "I'm not used to people stopping the middle of activities."

Garth frowned at the obvious mock, but glanced up at Roy with unsure eyes as he moved the shirt under Roy's nose to a cleaner part of the sleeve. "But you are used to people... k-kissing you randomly?"

The boy snorted, voice sounding muffled. "Well I am kind of famous up there," His eyes motioned upwards. "And people like sex, Garth. _I _like sex – very much. So yeah; it happens."

Garth swallowed, looking down. "I see." There was something welling up inside him now; something like when he saw Roy flirting with those maids. Jealousy. More powerful this time, almost possessive.

He was taken from his musings as Roy grabbed his wrist and pulled his gently from his nose, which had thankfully stopped bleeding. "It's not what it sounds like. I mean, it is, kinda. But it's not like it wasn't mutual. No one was forced, you know? ...Have you ever had sex?"

Cheeks burning red, Garth shook his head fast.

"No. Well, you can't really understand till you try it." He shrugged and released Garth's hand to allow the boy to dab away the remaining drops of blood from his face. There was a long pause. "...Would you like to understand it?"

Garth dropped his shirt. "Wha- what?!" He looked at Roy's face for signs of teasing but found the boy surprisingly serious looking. "No! What, are you insane?! You can't just- just ask that!"

"Sure I can. Why not?"

Chocking, Garth stared. "Because it's not polite conversation! It's crude-"

"No." Roy frowned, shifting his weight and tilting his head. "I meant why not? Why don't you want to; you seemed happy enough a minute ago."

Flushing to his ears, Garth looked away at the floor. "People expect their prince to be pure. It's... it's a quality other kingdoms look for when finding suitors for their daughters."

"Daughters?" Roy echoed, blinking. "You like girls!? I though you said-"

"I haven't had sex!" Garth cut him off before the boy could say it. "And yes, I guess I do." Garth paused, looking confused. "D-dont I?"

Roy snorted. "The fact that you're questioning it speaks volume; sorry, princey."

Garth paled, a horrified look taking over his face. "Oh no." Legs going weak, Garth stumbled over to Roy's bed and sat down hard on it. "Oh no."

Roy rolled his eyes. He hoped he wasn't this dramatic when he realised he liked guys. Coughing, he walked over to pat the prince awkwardly on the shoulder. "There, there. It's not all bad! Alot of the time I prefer boys anyway." Kissing and other activities were generally more fun with boys, Roy had decided; girls were usually more subdued (Jade so not included) while boys almost always fighting for dominance – and usually more open to kinky pastimes (again, Jade not included), and Roy liked it when his partners put up a bit of a fight.

But Garth was shaking his head. "You don't understand," He whispered, swallowed. "I have to marry and provide an heir for my kingdom."

"Oh." Roy rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, that complicates things I guess." Not that Roy knew anything about the rules.

Moaning, Garth put his head in his hands. "Great, another problem in my way to be king." Moving his hands to look down at the floor, he sighed shakily. "I hate this." He whispered.

Roy frowned. "Hate what?"

"Everything," Garth's whole voice was shaking now. "I hate the lessons, the training, the rules. I hate what I'll have to enforce, what I'll have to demand, what I'll have to become."

Realisation dawned on Roy's face. "You don't want to be king, do you?"

Garth closed his eyes. "No. I never wanted to rule Atlantis." Eyes opening, Garth sighed. "And now my secret is out."

Kneeling down on the cold floor in front of the prince and leaning back on his heels, Roy looked up to meet his eyes. "If you hate it so much, why don't you just tell your parents?"

Laughing, Garth shook his head. "I don't have a choice. I don't know how it works in your world, but here, you do as you're ordered. I've been trained to be king all my life; even if I could somehow get out of it, who else would take over? Who else could my father trust to take care of the kingdom?"

"But that's not your problem!" Roy was so confused. "Surely what this kingdom needs is someone who wants the best for it, who wants to rule it?"

Garth scowled briefly down at him. "_I_ want the best for my kingdom; which is why I am not a good candidate for king. If all I can think about is running away and living... just living, then how can I rule correctly? If my dreams of being free are always in the back of my mind then how can I be a good king?" Garth's voice had taken a soft, longing tone, which quickly turned sad and flat. "It doesn't matter though, I have no choice, no future outside of the throne room."

Silence rang through the room. Garth, with wet eyes, stared at the floor and Roy, stunned, stared up at him. Then Roy pushed up to just under Garth's sitting-down height, the movement making Garth's eyes dart up to meet his own.

"Maybe you need to think of what's best for you." He murmured and, before Garth could speak again, he slipped his arms round the prince's waist and kissed him.

Garth stiffened as Roy lent up to push their lips harder together, he hesitated before wrapping his arms round the shoulders in front of him and sunk gratefully into the warmth offered, not even noticing when the wetness in his fluttering-closed eyes spilled down his face.

**AN: I'm reallyreallyreallyreally sorry it's been so long. And I'm just as sorry that it's such a short crummy chapter :emos:. It was going to be humour, but I emo-ed off at the end, so it probably doesnt even make sense. :mumbles and trails off:**

**Has anyone heard Kelly Clarkson's new album? I love it! The last song, 'If no one will listen' is just beautiful. (and really inspired how I think Roy will comfort Garth in this story lol, so it might be worth checking out) Seriously though, the girl has an incredible voice. **

**This chapter sucks I know. It's only like 1,500 words. (usually my chapters are like 2,000 +) And the top half doesn't match the bottom and- yes, I know I said this already but I feel REALLY bad. **

**Please don't hate me. ;.;**

**R and R**

**x**


End file.
